


Jealous

by bluemermaiid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Supercat Week, Tumblr: supercatweek, kara danvers is a jealous puppy, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaiid/pseuds/bluemermaiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara finds out some surprising news about Cat’s love life - and reacts to it in a way an assistant probably shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s super dull to read long notes but bear with me. This is my first story for this fandom, I’m a very new SuperCat fan, so I am extremely anxious about it. I’ve been having a lot of writer’s block recently and it’s seriously pushing me to the edge, but I wanted to post something before SuperCat Week ended, so I literally drove myself to write this despite all my current anxiety/self-consciousness about writing. That being said: This was written quite quickly, as a way to at least contribute to this lovely fandom, so it’s probably not as good as other work here, I’d still be very happy if you read it though. Thank you, everyone. Feedback is welcomed!  
> (originally posted on tumblr)

So that was it, The Queen of All Media was dating the great Maxwell Lord. 

Kara turned off the TV with a quick flicker on the remote before grabbing her cellphone and frantically searching for Alex’s number.

“Did you see that?!”, she asked, outraged.

“Did I see what, Kara? What’s going on? You don’t sound okay”, Alex walked to a remote corner and waited for her sister’s reply. She knew Kara all too well to know that her tone meant the conversation was probably gonna take some time.

“How do you mean what?”, the outrage grew deeper, Alex rubbed her forehead and sighed, “The news about Ca — Miss Grant. That she and Maxwell Lord are together! Maxwell Lord, that prick who was spying on me - and that almost got Carter killed if I wasn’t there to stop it - can you believe it?”.

“Slow down, Kara”, she almost begged, “Cat Grant is dating Maxwell Lord?”

“Yes!!!”, Kara affirmed as she began questioning herself why she expected her sister to react with the same anger as she felt. Damn, why was she so upset about it? _He’s a smug bastard_   _and Miss Grant is a nice, gentle lady who deserves better. That's a good enough explanation, and it makes sense,_ she unconvincingly told herself.

“Oh”, her sister muttered plainly.

“Oh? That’s all you have to say about it?”. _Come on, Alex, at least have an opinion on the subject. I already feel so weird for even calling you about it._

“I mean, what else was I supposed to say, Kara? I do find this couple odd, I didn’t think Lord had much to do with Cat Grant. But they roam the same social circuits, I guess it makes sense”. Even if Kara didn’t have superhearing, even if she wasn’t able to hear her sister’s tongue clicking or the fastened heartbeat against the cellphone speaker or even the sound of Alex’s hand clenching onto her waist she’d know her sister was somehow shook down by the news - which was definitively _not_  what she had expected when she first made the call.

“I guess”, she agreed.

“But why are you calling to tell me about it? And why are you so upset about it, anyway? Are you into Lord or something?”, Alex was now incisive, despite the mocking tone. _Does Kara have a thing for Maxwell Lord? Has she already moved on from James Olsen? Oh god, why do I even care if she likes that guy?_

“NOO, no, no. I’m definitively not into Lord, trust me”, she giggled, “And I’m - I’m not upset about it”, Kara studdered, “I just called because… well… After that whole thing with Lord I just think that him dating Cat could mean he found out I am supergirl or something, don’t you?”. _Nice save, Kara._ _I hope she falls for this one._

“You know I believe you about him being responsible for that whole mess with the bomb and the spying, but I do not think he is that close on to you to the point of dating Cat Grant. Plus he’s not a subtle man, he’d be straightforward if he knew you're supergirl", she paused, "But the thing here isn’t Lord, is it?”, Alex hinted, already sure of what was going on Kara's mind. She knew Kara, and she had picked on her huge crush on Cat right from the start - not only was Alex a trained agent but Kara was terrible at hiding how she felt.  _I mean, come on, who smiles that wide when talking about their bosses?,_ she had thought. Despite the whole probability of failure and everything that stood against them, Alex felt happy for her sister. It was the first time she had ever seen Kara that happy and light and... in love. She worried a lot - she always did - but it was hard to shut down someone who looked as lovely as Kara did.

Kara blushed, decided to ignore the question.

“I’m glad you don’t think he knows. Well, I’m almost late for work, I gotta go. Bye, love you”.

“Love you too”, Alex paused before continuing, “And Kara?”.

“What?”

“Your jealousy is showing”.

* * *

The day had been ordinary, much to Kara’s dismay. She had been expecting some huge gossip about the news over Cat and Lord’s relationship but apparently everyone already knew about their involvement, so it being on the newspaper didn’t seem to affect any of the staff as much as it had affected her and for that reason she decided not to talk about it to anyone else. She had also been expecting Cat to act differently, or to just say something - _anything -_ about Lord, but her boss was in a less talkative than usual mood, and by the end of the day already had her hand deliver two tablets of aspirin along with the usual medication. 

Kara couldn’t help but to at least be more observant - not that she didn’t appreciate Cat everyday - because she just couldn’t wrap her head around why someone so incredible and talented like Cat Grant would want to be with that self centered, pretentious prick. Every now and then she was sure her boss noticed her lingering looks, but no reaction came, no sound, not even a sarcastic remark. _I’m such a fool. I’m reaching for the moon. And I’m not even reaching for it, I’m just staring at it._

The night slowly fell down on National City, and as the Catco building began to empty out, Kara prepared to gather her things and hopefully find her way back home without having to attend to any super emergencies.

“Kiera”, Cat spoke softly, her voice cutting through the still air.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”, Kara walked into the room holding her breath - something that had become of a habit for her for quite a while now.

“Stay a bit longer, will you”, she asked, in that demand-ask way only Cat Grant knew how to pull out.

“Sure”, Kara smiled, her dimples showing up, “What is it you need me to do?”

“What I need is for you to fetch me a drink. Scotch on the rocks”.

Cat removed her glassed and exhaled sharply before closing her eyes. A loud ringtone disturbed their silence, but with a quick move she exterminated the intrusion, looking at the cellphone and suddenly seeming 10 years more tired than she was before.

“Kiera, I have a very important lesson to teach you before life teaches you by force: Don’t ever believe a word a man says”, she suddenly said.

“Um? Why do you say that, Miss Grant? Did something happen? You seemed different today”, Kara replied with a frown, handing her the cold drink.

“Oh, come on, you’ve heard the news about my relationship with Maxwell Lord. I know you’re out of this planet but you can’t be _that much”._ Kara giggled at the irony. 

“Yes, I’ve heard it. And I know I probably shouldn’t say anything about it but Miss Grant…”, she leaned forward on her table, begging, “He’s not good enough for you, believe me. You’re an talented woman, dedicated, and he’s just…”, she waved her hands effusively, her face flustered.

“Oh, is that so?”, Cat teased, smiling, “You have a better match in mind for me?”

“If I have— Oh, no, I didn’t mean I had thought of someone else to date you”, she gulped, “I mean, I’m sure there are lots, _lots,_ of _people_ who want to date you and all, but I didn’t mean I was thinking about someone in special”, her hands banged down a pile of magazines, which she quickly gathered from the floor. “I just don’t think Maxwell Lord is a nice guy”, she pleaded.

“I like him, he’s handsome, rich… The man _has_ build a name for himself”, she raised an eyebrow.

“Well”, Kara paused, _I also have a name for myself - you gave it to me, “_ But is this what you want? Someone who has an empire but bashes supergirl on TV for trying to help the city and makes the people fear for their lives? Someone who thinks he is above everyone? Don’t you want, I don’t know, romance, someone who knows you and cares…”, she stopped herself dead cold at the realisation of what she was saying. _Oh my god, where have I fallen into. She’s gonna think I’m so foolish and crazy._

But she didn’t. And as much as she tried to remain serious and settled, the beam on her face couldn’t hide the content of her thoughts. _This girl is jealous. Of me._ Cat couldn’t explain why, but it was the best feeling she had felt in ages, to see this beautiful, clumsy girl standing flustered in front of her, ranting against Maxwell Lord and looking at her as if she wanted her right there and now.

“Well, let me tell you some news, an exclusive just for you, Kiera”, she smiled teasingly again.

“ _Just for me?”,_ she held her breath again, already forgetting her own outburst - she was too busy watching the moon shine.

“Yes, don’t act so surprised. I trust you”, Cat shook her head and rephrased, “Who _would_  you tell to anyway? _Wick?”,_ she mocked _._

She could try to rephrase it a billion times, but as their eyes locked together they both knew she meant it when she said she trusted Kara. And Kara melted inside at the fact Cat had actually awknowledged it out loud.

“As I was saying, my first hand news”, she pointed her glass out to Kara, who promtly refilled it, “Is that I’m actually _not_  dating Maxwell Lord”.

“But… It was on the TV and everything. And everyone already knew”, she frowned, her jaw opened wide.

“It’s just a stunt, dear. Lord and Catco are closing some serious business and the executives had this _brilliant_ idea of pairing us together to bring more attention to the deal. I didn’t like it, but they had be cornered. And well, everyone already thought we were dating and he _is_ handsome, so I let it happen”, she gulped down her glass of scotch.

“Oh, I see”, Kara reflected for a while, getting more and more embarrassed by the second.

“You didn’t take the news of the fake relationship all too well, did you?”, Cat laughed.

“I, well, I, you know, like I said, I think he’s not good enough for you”,  _Why isn’t the ability of disappearing one of my powers too??_

“And you never imagined who _would be_ good enough for me?”, she continued playing with her, like a cat with its prey - _that name is all too appropriate for her, Kara thought._

“No, I didn’t”, she replied plainly.

“And you’d be outraged if I actually was dating Max Lord?”

“Hm, outraged is not really the word… I just don’t think he’s — “. 

Cat’s long finger softly pressed against her lips stopped her from excusing herself any longer. She got up from her chair and reached for her bag, then started her runaway walk out of the room. Kara stood paralyzed, still staring at the empty seat as if she had been struck by a train, wondering what had happened. Then suddenly the footsteps stopped.

“Kara”, she turned around to see a smiling Cat, motioning for her to come over, “Your jealousy is showing”.


End file.
